frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This timeline pertains to the events of the mainline Front Mission ''games. It is currently a work in progress, meant to give a sense of continuity to english speaking players. An official timeline was created for the ''Front Mission World Historica, however, it has yet to be translated. 2005 A coalition of nations made up of former ASEAN members form the Bangkok Economic Alliance. The European Union grows to encompass all of the nations of Europe, creating the European Community (EC). 2015 Australia and Japan prepare to join the Bangkok Economic Alliance. The [[Republic of Zaftra|'Republic of Zaftra']] is founded through the merger of Russia and the Commonwealth of Independent States. 2019 Australia and Japan officially join the Bangkok Economic Alliance, expanding it beyond a simple economic coalition. It is subsequently renamed the Oceania Cooperative Union (OCU) 'and a national flag is chosen by contest later that year. 2020 North and South America become one nation and the [[United States of the New Continent|'United States of the New Continent]]' (USN)' is born. 2034 The African Conflict '''takes place. (Front Mission Alternative) 2070 The '''1st Huffman Conflict begins. 2072 The 1st Huffman Conflict ends. 2089 The Huffman Crisis occurs. (Front Mission 2089) 2090 June 3, 2090: '''The '''Larcus Incident '''occurs. The USN publicly accuses the OCU of sending Wanzers to attack their military factories located in the Larcus District of Huffman Island. The OCU denies any involvement and claims the USN staged the incident in order to justify a full scale occupation of Huffman. Diplomatic efforts to reconcile the two countries fail and the '''2nd Huffman Conflict begins. (Front Mission and ''Front Mission 5'' begin) 2091 The events of Front Mission Online ''take place throughout the '2nd Huffman Conflict. Following '''Operation Eagle Tears, the Zaftran Peace Mediation Organization (PMO) organizes a truce between both sides and the 2nd Huffman Conflict comes to an end. 2092 The Sakata Industries Incident occurs. Sakata Industries is outed as having used human test subjects in order to create a new type of Wanzer with the backing of Zaftra. Zaftra concedes to some of the claims brought against them and the PMO is officially disbanded, but they are never found fully accountable and the remaining claims are eventually dismissed. (Front Mission ''concludes)' ' 2094 The People's Republic of Bangladesh, formally affiliated with the OCU changes it's name to the '''People's Republic of Aroldesh'. 2096 The EC Resource Crisis occurs following attacks on several German army bases and the destruction of a key resource base in Poland. (Front Mission 4) The Venezuela Coup D'etat 'occurs following Diaz, the USN governor of Venezuela, declaring the country independent of the USN. (Front Mission 4)'' 2102 The '''Alordesh Coup D'etat occurs after the Alordesh military attempts to seize control of the country and break away from the OCU. (Front Mission 2) June 25: The Alordesh Coup D'etat ends as it is exposed as a ploy by the OCU to test the FENRIR system. 2112 The MIDAS Incident occurs following the theft of MIDAS from a USN research base in Alaska. (Front Mission 3) 2121 The epilogue of Front Mission 5: Scars of the War occurs. (Front Mission 5 ''concludes) 2127 The "'One Day Incident'" occurs. (Left Alive)'' 2171 New York is attacked by unknown wanzers, who destroy the Orbital Elevator Percival. (Front Mission Evolved) Category:Front Mission universe